Most Serene Republic of Genoa
The Most Serene Republic of Genoa is a Libertarian Right Trade Republic modeled after the actual republic which lasted from 1005 to 1815. Recently, a magistrate (Plywoodcutout) in Genoa went AFK and got killed by a mob. In an immature rage, he disbanded genoa, thus allowing factions to pillage and destroy Genoan buildings and territory. Due to this, Genoa is defunct currently. Position and Architecture Coords are to be revealed in the near future, Genoese architecture revolves around Lombard building style and techniquesfrom the mid 15th century. Constitution of The Most Serene Republic of Genoa The Republic of Genoa is a political entity that is highly based off of trade and democratic values, the republic has elections every two weeks from magistrates that control the various provences and overseas territories of the republic. The default state religion has and always will be under the Catholic Church and behind the papacy in Rome. *Government Form/Titles - In its truest form Genoa is a Merchant Republic like that of Venice, Genoa, Pisa or Amalfi from the Rennisance area in Italy. Genoa is ruled by Magistrates, one not having power over the other until general elections every two weeks from these selected Magistrates. The power system is Duxe (Leader/President) > Magistrate (Ownder of land, wealthy and affluent) > Merchant (Trader of Goods and Services, held in high esteem in the republic) > Citizen (A citizen of the republic, main resource gatherers) > Serf (No rights, new admissions, used for hard labor to prove loyalty) *Invitation and Assimilation of New Members - A Background check must be made of who or what they were associated with in their past. They will remain without rights mainly as Serfs made to do hard work and prove their loyalty before they are allowed to elevate to citizentry. *Law Passing/Voting - The passing of laws will be voted on by the Magistrates and approved by the present Duxe of Genoa. Only a magistrate may write a law, and Duxe's are specifically prohibited from presenting laws to enforce their own power. A Duxe may serve for Three terms maximum. *Judiciary System - Those who offend against the laws (which are different in every magistrates territory) are judged to the local constable and the laws offerd there. Some higher punishments would involve exile, execution or mandatory conscription in the armed forces. *Property Rights - Magistrates are allowed ten claimed chunks and may rule over their own autonomous cities, a merchant is allowed two claimed chunks but it must be within a city of the republic, a citizen is allowed one claimed chunk inside of a city of the republic. Serf's are allowed no claims what so ever. *Declaration of wars and alliances - Present magistrates will vote, whether to declare war or agree to an alliance. The Duxe has a vote in this respect also, as well as the magistrates. At least a 60% majority must be held to pass any alliance or war. *Rights and Privileges - No government agent shall interfere with the transactions of Citizentry or above unless the specified person(s) are transacting with an enemy of the state or with a member of an embargoed state by the republic. Property must not be infringed ook *n by any agent of the government unless the permission of the Duxe is had, then and only then is a search and or seizure of the person(s) property is allowed. Citizentry and above have the right to the following. The Right to Keep and Bear arms, The Right to Keep and Maintain an individual private chest that is seperate or hidden from the state, The Right of Free Movement, and finally The Right to Life and Livelyhood. *Government Responsibilities - The governing position of the Republic is Responsible for the following. The Upkeep and Maintainment of any state proporty, The Protection of Proporty and assets of the state, The Protection of Genoese trade power and influence, The Protection of the National Interests of Genoa, and the armed protection of Genoese state. This Constitution was hereby ratified by the following on 3/29/14 Duxe ITehCheese '' ''Magistrate Plywoodcutout Magistrate _ITA_Nunzio Current Members Defunct on 4/5/2014 due to inactivity of members Relations *CCCK - Dirty leftists that obviously have no understanding of modern economics and lack the guidance of his holyness. Embargo issued. *SRHF - Yet another oblivious, godless faction of the left, they must be isolated from political discussion by the larger economic powers. Embargo issued. *Prussia - A monarchistic archaic faction using outdated governing policies, although fellow Christain they worship traitors and heretics in the eyes of the Catholic Church, but neutral for the time being. *Monolith - Strange isolationist group built up of millitaristic coorporates it seems. Neutral currently but willing to open up negotiations if the other party is willing. *Merpeople - Heathens and Mutants. If found a crusade will be promptly declared.' Embargo issued'. *Epirus - Friendly relations, both city states and friends of the catholic church, also has a Free Trade Agreement. We hope to mutually benefit each other in the future. *Persia - Dirty heathens, Muslims in fact, the direct opponent of Christdom. Embargo issued. *Winterhold - Prospective trade agreement, seems that these people are god abiding and lack the vice of communism and godlessness. Neutral for the time being. *NatSoc - While promoting 'tolerance' still a faction seen in a bad light by the vatican, strictly neutral for now. *Nova - Perspective allies in this world that is so un-godly. Prospective Free Trade Agreement to be persued. *Armok - Heathens none the less, they seem friendly. Prospective crusade target. *Sophia - Enemy of Islam, seems like a natural ally, Genoa will persue to better relations with them over time. *KoTP - Allies and fellow defenders of Christdom. Also Free Trade Partners, probably the closest relationship we have on the server, may it benefit us both in the short and long run. *Gay Men* We absolutely love them.